1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an engine testing system.
2. Background Art
After fabrication of an engine, it is typically desirable to test the engine to insure correct operation. This often presents difficulties which are not present when the engine is installed in the car. For example, certain sensors needed for engine operation may not yet have been installed. Of course, all missing sensors could be temporarily installed and the engine tested on an engine dynamometer installation. However, such an installation is relatively expensive to maintain, each engine test may take a relatively long time, and the test results are dependent upon sensors which are present only during the test and are not the same ones later installed on the engine. When many engines are being produced, the total time and cost of testing the engines may be substantial.
It would be advantageous to have an engine control system suitable for testing an engine at the end of a production line which is accurate, has reduced cost, and avoids the need for pressure sensors, airflow meters and complex control modules. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.